User interfaces, which are common to consumer electronics (CE) devices, display menu items and the like to users so that users may select a particular function, item, data, application, etc. for use on the CE device. One particular configuration of a user interface utilized by CE devices is commonly referred to as the “stacked in time” format. Essentially, a “stacked in time” user interface splits user interfaces into layers, where selection of an item on one user interface thereafter yields presentation of a second user interface with additional items related to the selected item of the first user interface. In other words, a “stacked in time” user interface provides guidance to novice users of a CE device such that a “stacked in time” user interface presents only a necessary item and/or function at a given user interface, and thereafter presents related items and/or functions on a second user interface.
By way of example, a “stacked in time” format may have a first user interface that has a “music” menu item. By selecting the “music” menu item, a second user interface is presented on the CE device that presents categories, of music that are available. Thus, the second user interface may have menu items for “rock,” “classical,” and “country.”
However, as understood herein there are several disadvantages to “stacked in time” user interfaces. One particular disadvantage is that navigating to a desired item or function through multiple user interfaces can be overwhelming and confusing to a novice CE device user. Another disadvantage is that, as a user becomes more familiar the “stacked in time” user interfaces of a CE device, navigation through the multiple user interfaces to select a desired item or function can become cumbersome and time-consuming.